


Turn Me On

by kewltie



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: A comedy of errors, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Hyukjae always had the worst luck, nothing good ever seem to come to him so he never thought he would win SM Corp. 15th Anniversary Sweepstake's grand prize. He thought his luck had just turned for the better until his prize arrived and flipped his world upside down. Now, he has to deal with a mad scientist that keep threatening to castrate him if he makes a wrong move, his crazy friends think he's adopting an alternate lifestyle into kinkville, and strange people keep gravitating toward him but mostly the weird and inappropriate feelings he developed for his prize.





	Turn Me On

Hyukjae had entered the sweepstakes on a whim. He saw the flier online one day while surfing the web to distract him from his six page Sociology paper on “technology and the corruption of today’s youth” (yea, he can _taste_ the irony there) and it magnificently advertised as a “one of a lifetime opportunity that will never come again” and well, Hyukjae may be majoring in law but he was only human.

But what are the chances that he’ll win? A million in one and with a prize like that on the line more people will enter and his hope on winning it just fell down a big gaping blackhole. Hyukjae never had the best luck anyway but some part of his mind, the less logic and more primitive side, thought _why the hell not, there was no harm in entering_. So, he clicked on the link and filled out the requested forms.

Two months later when any thought of the sweepstake was buried under a pile of exams and endless papers, the letter had arrived on a Tuesday morning just before he was about to leave for school. On a stylized paper and written in carefully worded sentences that can be basically summed up to: you _won_. It was so surreal that it didn’t catch up to him till later that night when he was done with all his classes and went out with several of his friends, he had returned home that night and the letter was still there.

He had looked at it and yes, he did win but it must be a joke right? Because Hyukjae had never won anything in his life and this honestly can’t be real; however, it was very real because three days later the company that sponsored the sweepstake had sent him a stack of papers to sign and confirm and he did all in a dazed of “oh my god,” and “if this is turned out to be prank I’m never leaving my house again”.

For two weeks, he anxiously waited for his prize to be delivered and every day that it did not come he verbally told himself that, “tomorrow, it’ll definitely be here tomorrow,” while in his mind he was convincing himself that it was a joke all along made by one of his rotten friends and that he was stupid getting his all his hope up. But, eventually it did come, with armed guards and everything, when he _least_ expected.

The SM Corp. Representative eyes him suspiciously from the front doorway. “You’re Lee Hyukjae?”

Hyukjae sighs and tries to pat down his messy hair, he had three exams in the last two days and he’s on four hours of sleep, so excuse him for not looking quite put together for the guy.

“Yes,” he grumbles. “Do you want to check my ID, fingerprint, and how about a blood sample too?”

The representative rolls his eyes. “I’m Cho Kyuhyun from SM Corp. and I’m here to congratulate you on winning our grand prize in our SM 15th Anniversary Sweepstakes.” Kyuhyun pulls a clipboard out of his bag and on it is a sheet of contractual paper. “Here sign this,” he says, handing Hyukjae the clipboard.  

“Didn’t I already sign like a hundred papers that you guys sent me?” Hyukjae asks, as he takes the clipboard and blindingly signs away his soul. Possibly.

“We’re just verifying that you aren’t some idiot trying to scam one of the biggest company in the world,” Kyuhyun says, for which Hyukjae makes a face, “and don’t exaggerate, it was only 63 pages long.” He seems unimpressed by Hyukjae’s lack than stellar skill at handling paper works.

“Somehow I’m not comforted by that at all,” Hyukjae mutters and Kyuhyun resolutely ignores him, taking back the clipboard and checking all the fine details before gesturing to the guards to bring in his prize: an impressively large rectangular box. Hyukjae steps aside to let Kyuhyun and the four men, carrying the box, enter his apartment. The box is so big that Kyuhyun have to order his men to move several of Hyukjae’s furniture aside and once the space is cleared, they lay the box horizontally in the center of his living room.  

“Alright, it seems like everything is in order now,” Kyuhyun says, takes one last glance at the box before turning to face Hyukjae. “Try to take good care of it.” He gives Hyukjae a stern look and Hyukjae is taken back by it because what is he _Hyukjae’s mother?_

“That’s it? You’re not going to stay and help me out? ” What he wanted to say was, _you’re leaving me alone with that?_

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Everything you need to know is already prepared for you and if you have any further question just call this number.” He hands him a black business card and in large gold elegant print reads the initial K.H. _Who the hell have black business card?_

“Oh, okay,” he says, because what else can he do about it. Kyuhyun and the guards make their way out of his living room with Hyukjae trailing behind them.

“Thanks,” Hyukjae tells them. Kyuhyun stares at him for a moment and opens his mouth as if they say something but he just shakes his head and walks away.

And just like that Hyukjae is now left alone in his small apartment with a larger than life prize. He walks back into his living room and takes a look at the box.  

Upon the first look, the box is an ordinary cardboard box about the size of a large cabinet and if Hyukjae didn’t know any better he would have mistaken it for something else entirely and not a really expensive item that’s worth more than several million won. Hyukjae sighs, a few weeks ago he had anxiously waited for his prize and now, that he has it here in his living room he isn’t sure what to do with it. Left with nothing else to do except either stand here and stare at it all day or open it right now, Hyukjae decides that he waited long enough.

He walks around the box and notices paper sticking out of one of the corners of the box. He grabs hold of the insertion that cutely says, “To open, please pull me!” Hyukjae barely exert any effort into pulling before the box falls apart right before his eyes and inside the box was a large white egg shape capsule. It’s so sleek and alien in its conception that Hyukjae, for a moment, thinks that _this can’t be right_ but, when he sees a small SM logo painted on one end of the capsule he knows it can’t be anything else but _his_.

Hyukjae steps closer for a closer examination and sees several hinges on the left side, which would suggest that it could be open, and he could make out lines stretching around capsule, splitting the capsule into the upper lid portion and the bottom base. It’s basically a very large and fancy container.

Hyukjae also notice taped on the lid of the capsule is a brightly colored folded paper and on the lower right side lay a console attached to the surface. A third of the lid, on one end, is made up of clear glass, like a window purposely carved into the capsule and Hyukjae leans over the lid and peers inside to reveals a young man caught in mid sleep. It’s unmistakable, this is Hyukjae’s _prize_.

He is nothing like Hyukjae would imagine, impossibly beautiful and out of this world, someone who certainly doesn't belong in Hyukjae’s shabby apartment room. His black hair accentuate his pale features and his lips are as tempting as sin, everything about him screams too beautiful to be real.

Hyukjae can’t help reaching out and traces the outline of the young man’s face and the glass acts as the only barrier preventing Hyukjae from touching endless bare skin, that promise to be soft to the touch. He immediately shakes his head at that thought when he realizes the young man is completely _naked_.

He has to forcibly drag his eyes away and focuses instead on the purple folded paper taped on the surface of the capsule. He grabs it and recognizes it’s the user manual. He’s unfolding the paper and it rolls down all the way down to his knees. The manual is decorated in colorful prints, cartoonish turtles talking in chat bubbles, and emoticons littered throughout. It is less like a user manual and more like somebody’s eighth grade art project. It’s definitely the strangest user manual Hyukjae had ever seen and right at the very top, in bright blue print with surrounded with glitter, it cheerfully says:

_So you are now the owner of a DOLL (Digital Organic Limited Living model), congratulation! You are among a very small and privileged group of people to own one of these special DOLLs. They are made to be your companion, helper, tool, and whatever you can imagine! :)_

Underneath that are specific guidelines on DOLLs and how to get everything started. He takes the manual and sits downs on a nearby chair. Hyukjae end up spending nearly an hour carefully reading through the guide and absorbing as much info as he can about the DOLLs. Once he thinks he understood everything there is to it, he puts the manual on the chair and glances back at the capsule and the sleeping beauty inside it.

He walks over to the console, which is basically a large screen with single button on the bottom, and he presses down on the button. He holds it for five seconds, as ordered by the guide, and the console lights up. The screen flashes and a fish appear, waving at him. A chat bubbles pops above the fish’s head and a female voice can be heard through the console’s speaker echoes that message word for word, _**“Welcome user to your DOLL’s Main Control System (MCS)! I am J3SS1C4 and I am the Guardian of Unit L33  Model D0NG, Code H43. Before we get started, please answer the following questions as honest as possible.”**_

Hyukjae spends another hour or so filling out basic personal information like his name, where he lives, and how old he is, but also weird and random questions like does he like his eggs sunny side up and does he like the rain or not. It is kind bizarre but he trod through it. Eventually, he finishes his last question (are you a cat person or a dog person?) and it disappears. J3SS1C4, who had disappeared before the questioning started, is now swimming back to the screen and a new message appears: **“** _ **We’re done now, thank you for helping us to understand you better! We’re now setting up your DOLL. Please, wait for a moment.”**_

Hyukjae watches the screen turns dark for a few seconds and he is suddenly taken to a new screen, where a trailing bread crumb is spread from one side of the screen to the other and J3SS1C4 is eating her way through. It’s a process bar, he realizes.  

_**“Initializing Start Up Program Delta Sigma Nu. Setting up connections. Connections setup is complete. Downloading system files. Downloading dictionary. ”** _

A menu suddenly pops up and J3SS1C4 tells him to, _**“Please give a shutdown sequence.”**_

He blinks not fully understanding her message, and then it finally dawns on him what she meant. Hyukjae, not really thinking thing through, say the very thing he sees on the screen. “Fish.”

 _ **“Fish as shutdown sequence is accepted. Please, remember your shutdown sequence in case you ever need to use it on Unit L33 Model D0NG, Code H43.”**_ The pop up screen disappears and returns back to the loading bar, which is now 80% through.

_**“Downloading LEE HYUKJAE’s information. Downloading upgrades. Installation is now complete.”** _

J3SS1C4 is now at the last bread crumb and another menu pops up again: **“Please, give a new designation for** _ **Unit L33 Model D0NG, Code H43.”**_

“Err, what?” he asks, once again confused.

_**“Finding localizing term for designation.  Found alternative. Please give a new name for Unit L33 Model D0NG, Code H43.”** _

Hyukjae scratches his head, he isn’t known for being creative (there’s a reason why pre-law students aren’t exactly lining up for art and theoretical classes) but he knows the importance of a name. It should mean something _special_ but no idea would come to him. He sighs, then he looks at the screen and it suddenly hits him. “Donghae,” he says, in a strange sense of awed, the name melting on his tongue like cotton candy.

 **“** _ **Donghae, designation accepted. Set up is now 100% complete. Rebooting.”**_ The console goes dead and Hyukjae waits a few seconds before the console is back online. The familiar process screen appears again but this time J3SS1C4 is collecting pearls in her basket. Which, he will admits to finding it odd since technically she got no _hands_.

**“Loading start up program. Estimation of load time is approximately twenty minutes thirty two seconds.”**

Hyukjae could stand here and wait... for _twenty_ minutes but he’s not that patience and there’s another important matter that he had forgotten up until now. He runs to his bedroom and opens up his closet door. He creates a pile of clothes on his bedroom floor as he goes through his closet to find some nice clean clothes for Donghae and for whatever reason, Hyukjae is unsatisfied with all the clothes he has in his closet so far. He thinks of how Donghae deserves beautiful clothes to match him in every way and--

He’s jerks out of his thought when he heard a loud thump back in his living room. Hyukjae grabs what he can, a pair of loose pants and a plain white t-shirt, and rushes back out. The scene that he encounters as he come out freezes him in his spot and his heart violently beats against his chest, because the capsule door had popped open and sitting on the floor next to it is Donghae looking around Hyukjae’s apartment curiously.  

It seems Donghae hasn’t taken notice of Hyukjae yet standing behind him and Hyukjae uses that moment to take a deep breath and composes himself first. Donghae, now that he is out of his container, is an incomprehensible sight because behind the glass barrier he was something that seems like a distant dream and now that he is without a doubt in Hyukjae’s living room, Hyukjae doesn’t know what to think or feel about that.

He unconsciously lets his eyes wander toward stretches of pale skin on Donghae’s back descending lower and lower and he would see how far it would go until he spots two cable wires attached to Donghae’s skin like an electrical plug fitting into a socket and the wires itself can be traced back to inside of the capsule. It’s the only discerning thing that reminds Hyukjae that Donghae is not human.

Enough is enough, Hyukjae can’t stand there forever watching Donghae, Hyukjae walks toward him and Donghae must have heard his footsteps because he abruptly turns around and Hyukjae takes a stumble back because he’s wholeheartedly unprepared to face Donghae in all his naked glory. He immediately steels himself and makes sure to look straight ahead as he keep walking toward Donghae.

Once he’s within Donghae’s reach, he drops the clothes onto the floor. “These are for you to wear,” Hyukjae explains, desperately looking forward and not looking down. Nope. Not even going to look at the lean hard muscle of its abdomen and he certainly not going to check out any other lower extremities. That would be inappropriate and weird, and Hyukjae doesn’t want to be that guy who perv on his DOLLs like how, when the DOLLs were first announced to the world, people speculated that the owners of the DOLLs would only buy it for a more intimate service. Hyukjae will admit he had fallen under that impression too and used to make a joke about it but now that he’s himself is an owner of a DOLL, he doesn’t find it funny at all.

Hyukjae turns his back to Donghae and lets Donghae clothes himself in privacy. He hears the rustling of the clothes and waits it out. He makes a quick glance at the console to see why Donghae woken up, because twenty minutes hasn’t passed yet. He sees J3SS1C4 is still barely half way through collecting her pearls and Hyukjae doesn’t remember anything in the manual that said the DOLL would wake up before the loading had complete. It’s _strange._

After standing there four minutes of waiting on Donghae and no more noises coming from back of him, Hyukjae has to ask, “Are you done?”

Silent.

“Donghae?” he tries again and feels a tug on his pants. Hyukjae glances down and see a hand on his back leg. It’s Donghae and he releases his hold on Hyukjae’s pants.

Hyukjae turns around and what he sees made him stifles a laugh. Donghae is on the floor wearing Hyukjae’s shirt but it’s all wrong. His has his head through an arm sleeve and one of his arms through the neckline, while the other arm hangs loose on the side and because of the way Donghae wore it, he couldn’t even pull it all the way down to his waist. Thankfully, Donghae did manage to get the pants on correctly but Hyukjae has the nagging suspicion that’s only because Donghae can’t put both legs in a single pants leg.

Hyukjae sits down in front of Donghae and takes off his own shirt as demonstration. “Here,” he says, showing how to put it back on. “Get it?”

Donghae nods and takes off his shirt. Hyukjae has to resist looking away and tries to only focuses on Donghae’s face instead, which somehow is even more distracting. Up this close to Donghae, Hyukjae notices the eyelashes fanning his cheekbones and captivating brown eyes that make him surrender all his senses.

He can see now why most people publicly disclaimed the DOLLs, viewing them as basically gratuitous sex toy, (yet, if they were given a chance to have a DOLL for themselves they would climb all over themselves to get one, just like Hyukjae), because of their unmistakable beauty that goes beyond normal human’s standard and that their whole program is set to served their master. It stands to reason that people would abuse that to satisfy their primal desire and the wealthy few that do acquired them show them off like decorative ornament; however, since DOLLs aren’t even humans to begin with it isn’t even consider wrong to many people but just another human’s perversion.

He has to shakes himself from that disgusting thought, because it was getting really depressing to think about it. Hyukjae comes back to reality and sees that Donghae got the shirt on perfectly this time. “Good job,” he says, grinning at Donghae.

A radiant smile spread across Donghae’s face and Hyukjae is immediately taken back by a strange desire to ask if he will smile again for Hyukjae.

“Uh,” he says, not quite sure where to go from there.

Donghae tilts his head curiously and unexpectedly lifts both hands to Hyukjae’s face. He pushes Hyukjae’s cheeks together and Hyukjae feels like a bloated fish with his lips protruding out so much. He grins at Hyukjae’s expression and Hyukjae sighs mentally at himself before he crosses his eyes and makes even more weird faces for Donghae’s pleasure.

Donghae laughs wordlessly at him and it is at that time Hyukjae is hit with a sudden clear realization that he hadn't heard Donghae say a single word.

Hyukjae clasps his hands over Donghae’s and grabs hold of them. He pulls them down and onto his laps, stilling holding Donghae’s hands tightly in his. “Can you speak?” he asks.

Donghae opens his mouth as if to say anything but closes it when nothing comes out of it. He frowns, tilting his head in perplexed manner and Hyukjae heart tightens. The setup must have gone terribly wrong and caused some kind of bug in Donghae. Hyukjae releases Donghae’s hands and quickly stands up. “I’ll fix it,” he promises, and makes his way toward the console.

He sees J3SS1C4 is three pearls away from completion and he touches the screen to pull up a menu. He stops the loading process and the screen shifts to underwater scene. J3SS1C4 swims toward him and says, _**“Is there a problem?”**_

“Donghae can’t talk,” he says.

J3SS1C4 swims around in circle while a text appears above her that says, _**“Scanning for errors.”**_ She stops and turns to face him. _“_ ** _Donghae can’t communicate because his vocalization program isn’t activated. He was pulled out of the MCS before it could be properly turned on.”_**

“Why was he pulled out too soon?” He had thought that all DOLLs just wake up during loading processes, but apparently he was wrong.

**“Unknown data point. Cannot conclude reason at this time.”**

Hyukjae rubs his eyes frustratingly. “Alright, can you turn his vocalization program on?”

_**“Yes, upon near completion of loading the start up program.”** _

“Alright, thanks.” Hyukjae decides that since there was only three pearls left the last time he checked he’s going to keep an eye out on J3SS1C4 to make sure everything goes smoothly and there’ll be no problem for Donghae.

The screen switches back to the original loading process and luckily for Hyukjae he didn’t have to wait long because a minute later of starring at J3SS1C4 picking up her pearls, a message pops up: _**“Vocalization program on Donghae is now activated. Start up program is now complete. SJM cords will now disconnect.**_ **”**

Hyukjae hears the two cables on Donghae’s back dropping on the floor and he turns around and walks back to Donghae. Once he reaches Donghae he see the now detached cables on the floor and bends down to Donghae’s level. He puts his hand on Donghae’s shoulder. “Can you speak now?”

Donghae stares at him, then he giggles and this time Hyukjae _hears_ it. But Hyukjae doesn’t have time to bask in the moment because he is suddenly tackles on the floor. Donghae lies on top of Hyukjae and hugs him tightly. “Master,” he says, and it’s a single word that somehow manages to be filled with complete adoration.

Hyukjae stiffens under Donghae’s weight and at this close proximity, he could feel Donghae’s soft skin and how it feels unbelievably real brushing against him. Even Donghae radiates heat off of his body and if Hyukjae didn’t know better he would have thought it was a human that is lying on top of him.

They stay there for a while, almost content, till Hyukjae’s stomach decided it needs attention. He flushes as Donghae pokes at Hyukjae’s stomach curiously. He takes a deep breath and gently pushes Donghae to the side. “I’m going to make myself something to eat.” He stands up and looks down at Donghae. “C'mon, let’s go.”

Donghae shakes his head. “I can’t walk,” he says, and Hyukjae is nearly thrown off kilter by another revelation.

“Can you stand up and try for me?” He crouches down and examines Donghae’s legs. Donghae wiggles his toes and nods, and Hyukjae lets out a sigh of relief. If he can stands up then there it isn’t a problem with his legs than.

He moves back to give Donghae some reason and Donghae pushes himself up on unstable legs. His legs tremble a little as he take one step forward and he sways slightly under his own weight. Hyukjae thinks it isn’t so much that Donghae can’t walk, it’s more like he had never walk before so he’s unused to it. It remind Hyukjae very much of a newborn deer leanring how to walk for the first time.

Donghae looks down at his feet and then takes another step forward but this time he leans too far ahead and tips over. He puts his arms out for impact and lightly scraps himself on Hyukjae’s floor. “Ouch,” he cries.

Hyukjae, remembering how in the manual it said that DOLLs don’t have any pain receptors, is taken back by Donghae’s cries, but that barely last a second before he’s kneeling down next to him and asks, “Are you alright?”

“It hurts,” Donghae complains, rubbing his hurt knee caps and glares at the floor furiously like it had done him injustice. Hyukjae couldn't resist laughing at his sullen expression, it is terribly _cute_.

Donghae pouts at him. “Don’t laugh,” he says.

Hyukjae tries to control himself but a grin remains on his face. “I’m sorry,” he says, standing up and holding his hands out to Donghae. “Here, let me help you out.”

Donghae takes his hand and pulls himself up. Hyukjae takes a step back while still holding on to Donghae’s hand. “Don’t look at your feet, look at me instead,” he tells him as he takes another step back and Donghae has to follow him because Hyukjae has his hands in his grip.

His first step is hesitant but Hyukjae pulls him forward and in his second step, Hyukjae doesn’t even feel any resistance as he continues to move backward and Donghae follows after him. In his third step, Donghae actually initiates it himself and when he takes his fourth steps he confidently takes it as if he was borne to do it.

“I did it, master!” he says, so overjoyed at his own accomplishment that he tugs his hand out of Hyukjae’s grip to wrap them around Hyukjae’s neck in a full body hug.

Hyukjae, who is rarely comfortable with open affection, finds himself hugging Donghae back. He pats Donghae’s head and murmur into his ears, “You did a good job. I’m so proud of you.” Donghae hums happily in respond.

Now, that Donghae feels confident in himself Hyukjae decides to push the envelope just a little further. “Do you think you can take several steps by yourself now?”

Donghae nods excitedly and so Hyukjae lets him go and moves out of the way. Donghae is able to stand up on his own without any problem this time and seem to have stabilized himself. He takes one step forward and another and another and now he’s walking around Hyukjae’s living room, glancing at Hyukjae every now and then to send him a smile and a “look at me! Do you see it I’m amazing!” It’s like watching an eager puppy showing off his new skill.

Hyukjae, instead, watches Donghae carefully and notes that from what he seen so far Donghae is an extremely quick learner. He easily picked up things once he is taught something, and that could be part of his programming. Though, Hyukjae remains unsure if everything is okay with Donghae because there is something strange about him, from the very moment that Hyukjae realizes that Donghae woken up earlier than intended.

Hyukjae remembers reading in the manual that one of the guidelines stated that all DOLLs units were preinstalled with programs that already taught them the very basics like walking and putting on clothes, both which Donghae had failed to do the first time and it also state very clearly that though DOLLs are made to be as realistic as possible but they aren’t human and lack the conception of pain and pleasure. Donghae had reacted to pain when he had taken a fall and just about everything about Donghae confuses Hyukjae even more. He wants to pulls his hair out in frustration.

“Master,” Donghae calls out to him, his lips protruding out into an obvious pout. “You didn’t pay attention to me. I was showing you that I can even run now.”

“Oh, sorry,” he says, distractedly. “I was just thinking about something, show it to me again.” His mind is still on the other matter and Hyukjae thinks he’s going to have to go check the manual one more time to make sure that he hadn’t messed Donghae up completely at some stage in the set up.

“Master! You’re not even looking!” Donghae glares at him furiously.  

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, wincing. He needs something to distract Donghae and begins to look around his living room for the remote. He finds it on one of the sofas and turns it on, he scrolls to a kid show thinking it’s the least harmful thing to do. “Here go watch TV, I need to check something real quick.” He points toward a sofa for Donghae to sit and watch. “And don’t ever run in here, you’re only going to fall.”

Donghae faces crunches up in displeasure. “But--!”

“No buts and that’s an order,” he says, silencing any further argument.

“Yes, master,” Donghae grumbles and turns toward the TV.

With that taken care of, Hyukjae focuses on finding the manual and he spots where he left it on the chair he previously sat in. He goes over there and picks it up. He scans through the texts to find any clue to give him a hint about Donghae’s behavior and his lack of motor skills. After a while, he reaches near the bottom of the page and still haven’t find anything helpful until he sees it--at the very bottom and in a very tiny black print, that could be barely see with the naked eyes, it reads: _all the above rules applied to every units of DOLLs made by SM Corp. with the exception of the limited special edition unit gifted in SM Corp. 15th anniversary Sweepstake. If you happen to be the owner of that unit please disregard all information you have read about DOLLs, because that unit acts on its own operational guidelines._

Hyukjae stares at it in disbelief and palms his forehead exasperatedly. It’s basically saying this manual won’t be any help at all and that’s he on his own to figure out how his own DOLL’s works. He makes a quick glance in Donghae's direction and Hyukjae sees him mumbling along with the characters on TV as they sing about the color of friendship. _What have Hyukjae got himself into?_

 


End file.
